Naruto: Le cinquième membre de l'équipe 7
by Nakuru Akisawa
Summary: Et si au tout début de Naruto l'équipe 7 n'aurait pas contenue quatre personnes mais cinq? Suivez Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shizuka, Kakashi et tout les autres personnages de Naruto dans cette nouvelle aventure. Naru/Hina Sasu/Saku Kaka/Shizuka
1. formation de l'équipe 7

**Bonjours tous le monde , j'ai décidée d'écrire cette fanfic en lisant une fanfic sur Naruto.**

**Résumé : Et si au tout début de Naruto l'équipe 7 n'aurait pas compté quatre personnes mais Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shizuka ,kakashi et tous les autres personnage de naruto dans cette nouvelle aventure . Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Kaka/Shizuka , mention aussi de Ino/Shika et Neji/Tenten.**

**Disclaime : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'apartienne pas , ils appatiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, seule Shizuka Daito sort de mon imagination.**

_Description des personnages principaux :_

_Naruto Uzumaki :_

_Grade : Genin_

_Age : 13 ans_

_Village Natal : Konoha_

_Yeux : Bleu_

_Cheveux : blond_

_Aime : Les Ramens_

_Déteste : Le trois minutes de cuissson des ramens_

_Rêve : Devenir Hokage_

_Sasuke Uchiha :_

_Grade : Genin_

_Age : 13 ans_

_Village Natal : Konoha_

_Yeux : Noir ( rouge avec le sharingan activer )_

_Cheveux : noir bleuté_

_Aime/ Déteste : Rien en particulier_

_Rêve (projet) : Restaurer son clan ,Tuer Itachi._

_Kekkai Genkai : Sharingan_

_Sakura Haruno :_

_Grade : Genin_

_Age : 13 ans_

_Village Natal : Konoha_

_Yeux : Vert_

_Cheveux : Rose_

_Aime : Sasuke Uchiwa_

_Déteste : Naruto Uzumaki_

_Rêve : Se marier avec Sasuke_

_Shizuka Daito :_

_Grade : Genin_

_Age : 14 ans_

_Village Natal : Inconnu_

_Yeux : Turquoise_

_Cheveux : Brun_

_Aime: S'entraîner , Kakashi Hatake_

_Déteste : Ceux qui s'attaque au plus faible de eux_

_Rêve : Devenir une grande Kunoichi_

_Kekkai Genkai : ?_

_Kakashi Hatake :_

_Grade : Juunin_

_Age : 27 ans_

_Village Natal : Konoha_

_Yeux : Noir_

_Cheveux : Gris_

_Aime : Le paradis du batifolage , Shizuka Daito_

_Déteste : Inconnu_

_Rêve : Inconnu_

**Chapitre 1 : Formation de L'équipe 7**

**Blah : Parole**

**_Blah : Pensé_**

La salle de classe où sont réunis tous les nouveaux Genin de Konoha est sûrement la pièce la plus bruyante en ce moment dans toute l'académie. L'arrivée de Sakura Haruno et de Ino Yamanaka était venue troubler le calme qui y régnait quelques minutes auparavant. En effet les deux jeunes filles se battaient pour savoir qui était arrivée la première dans la salle de classe. Le silence fut encore plus dérangé quand la plupart des filles présentes commencèrent à se battre pour savoir qui serait à côté de Sasuke Uchiwa , seules deux filles ne s'intéressaient pas au débat, la première Hinata Hyuuga était beaucoup plus intéressée par Naruto Uzumaki que par Sasuke et la deuxième Shizuka Daito n'était tout simplement pas intéressée par Sasuke, ni même tout ce qui se passait dans la salle, de plus le fait que Naruto ait volé le premier baiser de Sasuke ne fit qu'attiser la flamme des jeunes filles . Ce fut l'entré du professeur Iruka qui calma l'ambiance et finalement ce fut Sakura et Naruto qui occupèrent les places aux côtés de Sasuke. Une fois que tout le monde fut assis, Iruka commença à parler.

'' Félicitations à tous, à partir d'aujourd'hui vous êtes des ninjas, ou plutôt des aspirants ninjas, dites-vous bien que les choses sérieuses ne font que commencer et que vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre. Pour le moment, vous en êtes au premier stade de votre formation, vous serez réparties en groupes de trois, sous la responsabilité d'un juunin…''

'' _Des équipes de trois'' pensèrent en même temps Sakura, Ino , Shizuka et Naruto._

'' J'ai hâte de voir qui fera partie de l'équipe de Sasuke, pas toi ?'' dit Ino à Sakura assise en avant d'elle .

'' Si bien sûr '' répondit celle-ci, ''_Qu'est que tu t'imagine, il faut que je sois dans l'équipe de sasuke et tu as intérêt à ne pas t'en mêler '' _se dit-elle au fond d'elle même_._

'' _Deux équipiers .. cela fait deux gêneurs de trop'' _pensa Sasuke

'' _L'essentiel c'est que je sois avec Sakura et comme troisième équipier n'importe qui fera l'affaire tant que ce n'est pas Sasuke '' _pensa Naruto.

'' _Sous la responsabilité d'un juunin.. Je me demande si.. enfin peu importe , j'espère juste bien m'entendre avec mes coéquipiers en espérant ne pas être avec ce bloc de glace de Sasuke Uchiwa'' _pensa Shizuka

'' Vous avez été réparties en équipes de niveau équivalant , je vais vous donner les résultats. Équipe 1…( coupure dans la répartition des équipes) et maintenant l'équipe 7, cette équipe comptera un genin de plus dû au fait qu'il y a un nombre impair de genins alors voici les membres de cette équipe : Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…

'' Youppi '' cria Naruto tandis que Sakura afficha une mine désespérée …

'' Sasuke Uchia '' continua Iruka

Cette nouvelle eut pour effet de faire crier Sakura de joie et de rendre Naruto désespéré.

'' _Il me reste encore un chance d'être dans l'équipe de Sasuke''_ pensa Ino en attendant le nom du dernier membre de l'équipe 7.

'' et Shizuka Daito''Fini Iruka

La nouvelle rendit les deux premiers membres de l'équipe mal à l'aise car personne ne connaissait vraiment Shizuka qui était arrivée à l'académie plus tard que les autres.

'' Bon passons à l'équipe 8 ''Continua Iruka ''qui sera formée de : Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka et de Shino Aburame, l 'équipe 9…''

Sakura se retourna pour faire face à Ino et lui fit un grand sourire.

'' C'est un véritable cauchemar '' lâcha Ino.

Shikamaru Nara assis à coté d'elle afficha un mine découragée '' Pourquoi les filles aiment toujours ce genre de type .. qu'est que vous lui trouvez '' lâcha-t-il à Ino.

'' Qu'est que tu racontes, cela se voit non ?''

'' Non ce n'est pas très évident , je ne suis pas une fille moi''.

Ino soupira à sa réponse '' Tu vois, c'est pour ça que tu n'as aucun intérêt, j'espère que je ne vais pas me retrouver dans ton équipe Shikamaru''

'' Equipe 10'' poursuivit Iruka '' Inon Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara…

'' Tiens, on dirait que ton voeu le plus cher vient d'être exaucé Ino'' lui dit sarcastiquement Shikamaru.

'' et pour finir Choji Akimichi et voilà qui finit''

'' Mais Iruka-sensei , je suis très doué , je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois faire équipe avec Sasuke '' cria Naruto.

'' Sasuke est un des meilleurs de la promotion et le premier de la classe. Toi Naruto, tu es le plus mauvais, ( commentaire qui fit rire presque toute la classe ) afin de constituer des équipes équilibrées nous avons mis les meilleurs élèves avec les plus mauvais ''

'' Tu n'as pas intérêt à te mettre dans mes pattes , fais attention pauvre nul'' dit Sasuke à Naruto, ce qui eut pour effet de le mettre encore plus en colère.

''Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ''.

'' Et en plus il est sourd''

'' Arrête de te faire des illusions en permanence Naruto'' dit calmement Sakura

'' Et dire que je suis coincé avec ces trois-là dans mon équipe '' marmonna tout bas Shizuka en soupirant'' bonjour les ennuis''

'' Je vous présenterai vos maitre juunin plus tard, vous pouvez quitter la salle'' termina Iruka .

/

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura était devant l'académie, cherchant Sasuke pour lui demander de manger avec elle quand Naruto arriva derrière elle.

'' Hey Sakura, Sakura '' cria Naruto pour attirer l'attention de la jeune fille.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux Naruto , tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée ! ''

'' Hey bien tu vois, je me disais que maintenant que nous sommes dans la même équipe, nous pourrions aller manger ensemble !''

''Non mais tu es malade, jamais de la vie, tu es trop nul Naruto'' cria Sakura partant dans l'autre direction en criant le nom de Sasuke.

'' Mais Sakura…'' fit Naruto déçu.

'' Naruto'' fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit Shizuka à quelques pas de lui.

'' Moi je voudrais bien aller manger avec toi, si tu le veux bien . On pourrait apprendre à se connaître étant donné qu'on fait partie de la même équipe maintenant. '' lui dit Shizuka avec un petit sourire.

Naruto fut étonné de cette proposition car habituellement Shizuka se tient à l'écart des gens.

'' Hum.. et bien pourquoi pas'' répondit-il avec un grand sourire . '' Allons chez Ichiraku''

Naruto commença à marcher suivi de Shizuka. La route de l'académie à Ichiraku fut silencieuse , les deux équipiers étant mal à l'aise dû au fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient pratiquement pas .Rendus au restaurant, ils s'assirent et commandèrent toujours sans échanger de parole.

''Alors dis-moi Naruto, pourquoi es-tu devenu ninja ?'' demanda Shizuka pour engager la conversation .

'' Et bien'' commença t-il en finissant son premier bol de ramen et en commandant un autre '' Si je suis devenu ninja, c'est que je veux devenir le meilleur hokage de tous les temps afin de le village me reconnaisse et me respecte enfin ! Et toi ?''

'' Moi ? Et bien, pour défendre le village et ceux que j'aime.'' ''_Et à cause d'une certaine personne, mais ça je ne le dirai pas à Naruto '' pensa-t-elle ._

'' Et tes parents( il finit le bol de ramen qu'il était en train de manger ).. sont-ils aussi des ninjas ? demanda Naruto qui ne savait pas que Shizuka ne venait pas de Konoha.

Shizuka se figea à sa question et baissa la tête…

'' Je n'ai plus de parents… '' dit-elle tristement.

''Oh… dé..désolé Shizuka. '' dit Naruto mal à l'aise. ''Ça nous fait un point en commun…''

'' Tu n'as plus de parents non plus ?''

'' Je ne les ai jamais connus'' dit Naruto dans un murmure.

'' Désolée ''

Naruto termina le bol de ramen qu'il venait de commander, se leva et sortit son porte-feuille.

'' Laisse Naruto'' le stoppa Shizuka alors qu'il allait payer. '' C'est moi qui t'invite''

'' Ahhhh Merci'' dit Naruto en retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

Shizuka paya et les deux coéquipiers sortirent du restaurant.

'' Je vais aller marcher un peu avant de retourner à l'académie. Alors on se voit plus tard'' dit Shizuka en serrant son porte-feuille,

'' D'accord ! Alors à plus tard. '' dit-il en se tournant pour partir dans l'autre direction. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu aller bien loin, Shizuka le stoppa en criant.

'' Et j'ai bien aimé manger avec toi Naruto. On fera ça plus souvent ''

Il lui fit un signe de la main et partit à courir. Shizuka le regarda et ajouta pour elle-même.

'' Et peu importe ce que les gens disent …. Tu n'es pas un monstre Naruto.''

Elle se tourna dans la direction opposée de celle que Naruto venait de prendre et vint pour partir les mains dans ses poches, quand quelqu'un apparut derrière elle .

'' Shizuka.. Il faut qu'on se parle''

_**À suivre**_

**_J'espères que vous avez aimé!_**

**_Laissez de Review pour dire ce que vous en pensez_**

**_À la prochaine_**


	2. Présentation

_**Je sais , je sais, cela fait très longtemp que je n'est pas publier. Mais bon j'ai beau me dire et vouloir écrire plus vite l'école prend énormément de mon temps**_

_**Mais bon j'abandonne aucune de mes histoires, je sais déjà ce que je veux écrire et comment elle vont finir ... il me manque plus qu'a les mettres en mots**_

_**En toucas j'èspere que vous allez aimé ce chapitre **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_******Disclaime : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'apartienne pas , ils appatiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, seule Shizuka Daito sort de mon imagination.**_

_Chapitre 2 : Présentation: L'équipe sept rencontre leur Sensei!_

Shizuka sursauta et se tourna reconnaissant la voix de la personne qui se tenait derrière elle.

''Kakashi… tu m'as fait peur''

Lui faisant maintenant face, elle vit qu'il abordait un air sérieux

'' Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?'' demanda-t-elle légèrement soucieuse

'' Allons quelque part de plus tranquille ''

Kakashi commença à marcher suivi de Shizuka, après quelques minutes ils se retrouvèrent enfin seul.

'' Alors, que se passe t'il Kakashi, cela a l'air sérieux''

'' Tu sais que maintenant que tu es ninja tu seras placée sous la responsabilité du Juunin… ?''

Shizuka se contente de hocher de la tête

Et bien le maître Hokage m'a mit responsable de l'équipe 7 et étant donné la relation que nous avons, le maître hokage voulait que je te parle avant de me présenter à l'équipe, afin qu'on se mette bien d'accord que nos liens ne doivent en aucun cas compromettre nos mission ou le travail d'équipe et que tu n'espère pas de traitement de faveur car je suis ton maître juunin. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas comme ça Shizuka, mais le maître Hokage voulait quand même que je mettre ça au clair avec toi avant tout'' dit Kakashi.

'' Sincèrement Kakashi je suis contente que tu sois le juunin qui va s'occuper de l'équipe 7 et tu diras au maître hokage de ne pas ce faire de soucie avec ça… jamais je ne mettrais la mission en jeu ou mes co-équipier en faveur de toi, ni même n'aurait cru ni voulue avoir de traitement de faveur venant de ta part'' répondit Shizuka avec un petit sourire.

'' Je n'attendais pas moins de ta part '' dit Kakashi avec un sourire cacher par son masque '' bon et bien c'est tout c que j'avais à te dire et n'oublie pas que notre relation doit rester secrète pour l'instant même pour nos co-équipier, jusqu'à ce que le maître hokage nous donne la permission d'en parler alors motus et bouche cousu. On ce vois tout à l'heure avec le reste que l'équipe.''

Il la serra rapidement dans ses bras et disparut dans un nuage de fumer. Shizuka quant à elle commença à marcher perdu dans ses pensés.

/

Quelques heures plus tard l'équipe 7 attendait patiemment dans une salle de classe que le juunin auquel ils étaient affectés arrive. Sasuke était assis sur un banquet, Sakura appuyée sur un bureau non loin de lui, Shizuka appuyée sur le mur à droite de la porte et Naruto le plus impatient de toute l'équipe avait ouvert la porte et sortit sa tête pour regarder si leur maître juunin arrivait.

'' Il est en retard'' ce plaignit Naruto.

'' Naruto, reste tranquille deux minutes'' dit Sakura exaspérée.

'' Je ne peux pas, on est les derniers rester là à poireauter, je veux commencer moi, tous les autres groupes sont déjà partis avec leur sensei en plus Iruka-sensei à décider de se faire remplacer'' en disant cela Naruto rentra de nouveau de la salle de classe.

'' Un peu de patience '' lui dit Sakura.

Shizuka et Sasuke les regarda discuter sans vraiment leur prêter attention, les deux perdus dans leurs pensées.

'' N'empêche que ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'on attend je comprends Naruto de perdre patience'' '_'Et avec Kakashi on n'a pas fini d'attendre, il est expert dans l'art d'arriver en retard'' pense Shizuka découragée._

''Tu vois Sakura je ne suis pas le seul à être tanné d'attendre'' dit Naruto

'' Non mais tu es le seul à te plaindre, alors boucle-la'' lui répondit-elle

Le silence se fit de nouveau, mais ne dura pas très longtemps car il fut de nouveau interrompu par Naruto

'' Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais '' demande Sakura un peu surprise

Shizuka et Sasuke se tournèrent la tête vers Naruto et vit qu'il avait approché un petit tabouret dans la porte ouverte et qu'il était en train d'installer une efface à tableau en haut de celle-ci.

'' Ça va pas non'' dit Sakura en s'approchant de Naruto

'' Ça lui apprendra à être en retard, tu vas voir''

''Tu es incorrigible, tu cherches les ennuis'' répondit –elle _'' en fait j'adore ce genre de blague'' pensa-t-elle._

'' Notre sensei est un ninja de niveau supérieur, tu crois qu'il va vraiment se faire avoir pas ce genre de blague stupide'' dit Sasuke

'' Sasuke à raison c'est vraiment trop bête Naruto'' Dit Sakura

Shizuka se contentait de regarder la scène avec un petit sourire aux lèvres en s'imaginant Kakashi recevoir l'efface sur la tête. La discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée du sensei en question. Sous le regard attentif des quatre Genin présents dans la salle Kakashi ouvrit la porte… et l'efface lui tomba sur la tête. Naruto rit aux éclats en voyant que son piège avait marché, pendant que Shizuka arrivait à peine se retenir de rire et que Sakura et Sasuke affichaient une mine surprise.

'' Il s'est fait avoir, il est tombé en plein dedans'' dit Naruto en riant toujours.

'' _Kakashi … voir que tu t'es fais avoir par ça, c'est vraiment trop bête '' pensa Shizuka._

'' Je suis tellement désolée Sensei, j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, mais Naruto n'en fait qu'à sa tête '' dit Sakura rouge de honte ''_En plein dans le mille ''._

''_C'est vraiment un Juunin ce clown'' pensa Sasuke. _

Shizuka se rapprocha des trois autres Genin alors que Kakashi ramassa l'efface par terre

'' Hum comment dire'' commença Kakashi en se relevant '' À première vue, vous me paraissez être un belle bande de ratés''.

Sa phrase fit l'effet d'une douche froide sur les quatre Genin.

'' Bon et bien puisse que je suis coincé avec vous aussi bien commencer pas le commencement, rejoignez moi sur le toit'' dit le Sensei avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée

'' Quoi mais où est-il passé '' demande Naruto surpris.

'' Il a dû faire une technique de téléportation '' répondit Shizuka.

Sasuke se leva et sortit de la classe sans échanger un mot avec ses co-équipiers.

'' Sasuke-Kun attends-moi'' Cria Sakura en partant à sa poursuite.

''Toujours aussi chaleureux ce Sasuke'' dit Shizuka '' Tu viens Naruto''

Les deux derniers membres de l'équipe 7 sortirent en même temps de la salle de classe et se dirigèrent vers le toit de l'académie.

/

Une fois rendus sur le toit les quatre Genin virent Kakashi appuyé sur la clôture en métal au bout du toit. Ils prirent donc place sur les escaliers, Sakura assise au bout à droite, suivie de Sasuke, de Naruto puis de Shizuka. Une fois que les Genin furent assis Kakashi commença à parler.

'' Bon commençons par les présentations chacun son tour. ''

'' Ah ouais ? Et qu'est que vous voulez savoir au juste sensei ? '' Demanda Sakura.

''Et bien, ce que vous aimez, détestez, vos hobbies, vos projets pour l'avenir, ce genre de choses quoi.''

''Dite sensei, vous pourriez peut-être commencer par vous, pour qu'on voit ce que vous voulez dire.'' Dit Naruto

'' _Et bien je ne crois pas qu'il va dire bien des choses sur lui mon cher Naruto.'' Pensa Shizuka en regardant Naruto du coin de l'œil._

'' Et bien, je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake, ce que j'aime ou déteste ne vous regarde pas, des projets pour l'avenir… je n'en ai pas …

'' _Oh le menteur'' Pensa Shizuka_

'' Et mes loisirs sont divers et variés.'' Finit-il

Sakura se tourna vers les trois autres Genins découragée

'' Et bien tout ce qu'on a appris de lui, c'est son nom.''

'' _C'est bien ce que je pensais, Kakashi tu aurais pus être moins cachottier.'' Pense Shizuka légèrement découragée par son petit ami._

''Et bien à votre tour maintenant, toi à l'habit orange commence.''

''Moi ! Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, ce que j'aime se sont les nouilles ramens mais celles que j'adore par dessus tout se sont celles de chez Ichiraku ou Iruka sensei m'emmène souvent manger, je déteste attendre que les ramens cuisent, mes loisirs se résument à goûter et comparer toutes les sortes de ramen et mon plus grand rêve est de devenir le plus grand de Hokage pour que le village reconnaisse ma valeur et me respecte enfin.

'' _Intéressant… il a bien grandit'' pensa Kakashi._ Bon au suivant, toi la fille aux cheveux roses..

''Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno ! Commença Sakura sur un ton très enjoué. Ce que j'aime par-dessus tout, enfin celui que j'aime par dessus tout c'est… (Elle jette un regard à Sasuke) mes loisirs et mes projets dépendent tellement de… (Elle continue de jeter des regards à Sasuke les joues rouges et pousse un petit cri étouffé par ses mains).

''Très bien … et quelque chose que tu déteste ? demande Kakashi légèrement découragé par la jeune fille.

'' Oui ! Naruto !'' Fini la fleur de cerisier sur un ton sec ce qui eut l'effet d'une douche froide pour Naruto.

''_Les filles de son âge sont plus intéressées par les garçons que par le ninjustu'' pensa Kakashi découragé._'' Bien, continuons avec toi '' Dit-il en parlant à Sasuke

''Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha.'' Commença Sasuke la tête appuyée sur ses mains '' Ce que j'aime et je déteste, rien de particulier, mes loisirs… ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en parler, quand à mes projets, je dois restaurer mon clan et il y a une certaine personne que je dois neutraliser.

Le silence se fit suite à cette phrase.

'' _J'espère qu'il ne parle pas de moi'' Pensa Naruto méfiant _

'' _Sasuke qu'elle glace'' Pensa Sakura _

''_Tiens lui aussi doit… je commence à comprendre pourquoi il est aussi froid avec tout le monde, ça le monte un peu dans mon estime'' Pensa Shizuka un peu étonnée par la dernière phrase du jeune homme._

'' _C'est bien ce que je pensais'' Pensa Kakashi. _Bon, il ne reste que toi. Dit le Junin en pointant Shizuka.

'' Je m'appelle Shizuka DaÏto, j'ai 14 ans, Bon vous savez que j'ai commencé l'académie plus tard que vous et bien c'est dû au fait que je ne viens pas de Konoha, je suis arrivée ici à l'âge de 7 ans, j'aime bien m'entraîner et je n'aime pas ceux qui se croient meilleurs que les autres, pour ce qui est de mes rêves et mes projets pour l'avenir, j'aimerais devenir une grande Konoichi comme Tsunade.

'' Tsunade?'' Demanda Naruto. '' C'est qui Tsunade?''

'' Un des plus grands ninjas médecin de Konoha, ma mère me parlait souvent d'elle quand j'étais plus petite, elle disait qu'un jour je serais un grand ninja comme elle.''

'' Comment ta mère connais Tsunade si tu ne viens pas de Konoha?'' Demanda Naruto intrigué

''Et bien ma mère venait de Konoha, elle est partie quand elle s'est fiancée à mon père ''

'' Alors C'est pour ça que tu es arrivée ici à l'âge de 7 ans, tes parents ont décidé de revenir habiter à Konoha!'' Dit Sakura.

À cette phrase, un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Shizuka, son corps se tendit d'un coup et elle prit une grande respiration, choses qui ne passèrent pas inaperçues pour Kakashi et Naruto qui savaient que les parents de Shizuka étaient morts.

'' Non, si je suis arrivée à Konoha à cet âge, c'est que mes parents sont morts.'' répondit-elle la voix remplie de tristesse.

Cette phrase jeta un froid qui fut brisé par Kakashi.

'' Humm bon, tout cela est très bien, vous avez chacun votre personnalité et vos intérêts, nous avons fini pour aujourd'hui, on se voit demain pour une mission.

'' Quel genre de mission Kakashi-sensei?'' Demande Naruto.

''C'est une tâche que nous allons faire les cinq ensemble. '' Répondit le sensei.

'' Quoi, quoi, quoi, quoi!'' Dit Naruto impatient.

''Un exercice de survie.''

''Un exercice de survie!'' Dirent Shizuka et Naruto d'une même voix.

''Mais Sensei je croyais qu'on était censés avoir des vraies missions, pas plus d'entraînement, on a déjà fait tout cela à l'académie, c'est comme cela qu'on s'est retrouvés ici'' dit Sakura.

'' Cet exercice ne sera pas comme votre ancien entraînement''.

'' Alors, alors, quel genre d'entraînement c'est alors.'' Demande Naruto.

Kakashi rit de façon machiavélique

''_Kakashi tu commence à me faire peur là '' Pensa Shizuka en regardant son petit ami légèrement apeurée._

'' Allons sensei, c'est une question comme les autres, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?'' demande Sakura perturbée par la réaction de son sensei.

'' Si je vous dis la réponse, vous n'allez pas l'aimer'' dit Kakashi en continuant de rire légèrement.

''Hein'' lâchèrent trois des quatre Genin intrigués.

'' Et bien, des vingt-sept genins qui ont gradués, seulement neuf ou dix dépendant des équipes deviendront vraiment des genins. Les dix-huit autres retourneront à l'académie. En d'autre mot le prochain sera le test décisif… vous passez ou vous échouez, et les chances que vous échouez sont au moins de soixante six pourcent. Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit que vous n'aimeriez pas cela.''

'' Quoi, mais ce n'est pas vrai!'' dit Shizuka outré.

'' Mais on a travaillé fort, et l'examen qu'ont a passé à l'académie, c'était quoi au juste?'' dit Naruto en colère.

'' Ah, cela, et bien c'était juste un test de sélection pour savoir qui pourrait devenir Genin ou non.

'' Quoi!'' dirent Naruto et Shizuka en chœur.

'' C'est comme cela, **je** décide si vous passez ou échouez, alors soyez au point de rencontre désigné pour l'entraînement à cinq heures du matin et apportez votre équipement.''

_'' Pas question d'échouer maintenant, c'est le seul moyen de prouver ma valeur, je vais devenir Hokage.'' Pensa Naruto_.

_''Si j'échoue ce test, je serai à jamais séparée de Sasuke. Il en est hors de question, l'amour vaincra.'' Pensa Sakura._

_''Alors c'est cela que tu me cachais, tu va voir Kakashi je vais réussir ton test, car je ne peux pas me permette d'échouer, ça non alors.'' Pensa Shizuka._

''À demain alors, au fait ne prenez pas de petit déjeuner, à moins que vous vouliez être malade.'' Dit Kakashi avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

Les quatre élèves restèrent figés un moment après le départ du Sensei puis Sasuke se leva et partit sans dire un mot, Sakura le suivit de près en lui criant de l'attendre, puis Naruto et Shizuka partirent à leur tour sans échanger un mot.

/

Quelques minutes plus tard Shizuka rentra dans son appartement, retira ses chaussures et se dirigea lentement vers le salon, perdue dans ses pensées. Le fait de parler de sa famille à Naruto et Sakura l'avait un peu secouée. Une fois rendue, elle prit place sur le divan placé en face de la fenêtre et regarda dehors, toujours très loin dans sa tête. Cela faisait plusieurs années que sa famille était morte, mais les derniers instants passés en compagnie de sa mère étaient toujours aussi clairs dans sa mémoire.

_***Flash Back ***_

_Une Shizuka âgée de 7 ans est dans les bras d'une femme qui a l'air d'avoir combattu._

'' _Shizuka, prend ceci et cours, va à Konoha, c'est mon village natal, tu seras en sécurité là-bas.'' Dit la femme en donnant un petit sac et une lettre à sa fille._

''_Non maman, je ne veux pas partir, je ne veux pas te laisser, viens avec moi!''Implora la petite fille les larmes aux yeux._

'' _Je ne peux pas ma chérie. Je vais te donner du temps pour t'enfuir. (Des bruits de pas se font entendre)Allez… va t'en, vite, (elle pousse Shizuka) avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. (Doucement) je t'aime._

_Shizuka poussée par sa mère commença à courir et sortit de la maison pour se diriger vers la forêt. Au moment où elle fut rendue aux premiers arbres, un cri d'agonie se fit entendre._

''_Maman..'' Pensa Shizuka en pleurant._

_La jeune fille continua à courir aussi vite qu'elle put._

_***Fin du Flash Back***_

Shizuka revint à la réalité pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait les yeux et les joues humides. Elle remonta ses genoux près d'elle et y appuya sa tête.

''Maman.'' Souffla-t-elle doucement.

Elle entendit un bruit et sursauta en sentant des bras l'entourer. Elle se retourna et vit le visage masqué de Kakashi.

''Kakashi… '' Chuchota-t-elle en se retournant pour enlacer l'homme

''Je me suis douté en te voyant partir que tu n'allais pas bien. J'ai cru que tu aurais besoin de moi.'' Dit-il tout bas en la serrant contre lui.

'' Merci.'' Dit Shizuka la voix rauque.

Kakashi l'embrassa sur la tête et la serra plus fort alors qu'elle pleurait sur son torse.

**À suivre...**

**Je vais écrire la suite bientôt.. enfin j'espère. Je fini mes examens dans deux semaines, après cela je vais avoir plus de temps à consacrer a mes histoire..**

** à bientôt dans la suite**

**Nakuru Akisawa**


End file.
